


Sam & Jack - Maybe Pain Can Save Us

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional pain, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

 

Greyscale version:

 

([The title comes from one of the tracks on the soundtrack to "Inferno"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNKm095qT3U))


End file.
